fairy_tail_online_fightingfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the most powerful force and is responsible for all of the attacks and powers that are seen in the game. All Magic and all other aspects are governed by the Moderators and higher. The greatest being the Game Creator Fly34567. He has the ability to destroy most if not all people in one shot. Last time his reported damage was 10,000,000+ per hit. Magic gets stronger as the player levels up. A level 1 would get destroyed by a level 10. But, a lot of level ones would fair better against a level 10. History Magic has been around for centuries. Every type of Magic comes from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic. Magic was once oppressed and feared but gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. According to Zeref, ones strength of feelings places an important part in Magic. Classifications There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two classifications, there are many sub-categories such as Edolas Items, Lost Magic, and Magic Items. *'Caster Magic:' is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic:' is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make, Ars Magia as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic:' is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Absorption.gif|link=Absorption Magic|Absorption Magic Franmalth's Revolution.png|link=Acid Magic|Acid Magic Franmalth absorbs Natsu's attack.png|link=Amaterasu Magic|Amaterasu Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Arc of Embodiment Magic|Arc of Embodiment Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Arc of Time Magic|Arc of Time Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Bomb Magic|Bomb Magic 885647C1-484E-4C70-B8BA-BE38CEA9ED25.png|link=Crush Magic|Crush Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Darkness Magic|Darkness Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Death Magic|Death Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Fire Magic|Fire Magic Absorption.gif|link=Godmartinmullen Magic|Godmartinmullen Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Heavenly Body Magic|Heavenly Body Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Ice-Make Magic|Ice-Make Magic ADA9D498-00B8-4018-9955-2516AE3BB948.png|link=Inferno Dragon Slayer Magic|Inferno Dragon Slayer Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Light Magic|Light Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Lightning Magic|Lightning Magic 4ACDB440-A801-4FBE-B96F-21BA966CAEDE.png|link=True Magic God King Magic|True Magic God King Magic .png|link=Requip Magic|Requip Magic Aries is ejected.png|link=Water Magic|Water Magic Storm_Mail.jpg|link=Wind Magic|Wind Magic More Information Magic (Fairy Tail Wikia) Magic (Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia) Category:Magic Category:Needs Work